Where You Belong
by NightShadeMoon
Summary: A new guild is in town, and Fairy Tail is not happy about it. With members being attacked on jobs and unable to work, tensions are high! And when an old friend from the past comes by to visit, the guild might just have met their match...
1. To Come Back

**Here we go...this is my first story. Honestly, I never thought I'd ever write it, but I woke up one day and just had to start typing! Uploading it is more for my sanity, so if no one reads it, I guess that's that! Anyway, here it is(don't be too harsh, I'm a noob :P).**

As Levy and Lisanna dragged another stretcher to the infirmary, Master Makarov paced angrily on the bar top. This was the third time the newest neighboring guild, Devil Claw, had attacked Fairy Tail mages on jobs. At the moment, six members lay in recovery, all hit and defeated before even realizing they were being attacked. Warren, the latest victim, could say nothing except that it was as though they had been waiting for him, and knew his every move. Naturally, this was disconcerting. Fewer wizards had been allowed out on jobs, and as money became tight, many became desperate.

"Aww, come on, Gramps! Lemme' go out on a job, those chumps won't even know what hit 'em!" Natsu lay sprawled across a table, miserable from the countless hours of boredom.

"For the last time, you brat, no one is allowed to go out on jobs, and certainly not anyone lower than an S-Class!" Master jumped down from the bar, head down. "It simply makes no sense, how could they know every move? Every spell that was used against them was countered like they could predict the future! It's just impossible..."

"Is it possible they could be seeing the future?" Lucy asked as she sat down again.

"Not to such an extent. No, there must be some other explanation."

"None of the other guilds in the area have been having this problem. They seem to be targeting us specifically." Erza walked into the guild, looking frustrated and wet after her visits to neighboring guilds. Each reported no problems with wizards being attacked while out on jobs.

Gray looked up from a nearby table. "Could we confront the guild? I know its against the laws to start a war with another guild, but they've thrown the first punch. Wouldn't it be justified if we just—"

"No, I've already thought of that." Master rubbed his eyes. "We have no solid evidence that Devil Claw is behind these attacks, only glimpses from the victims. For all the Council is concerned, this could just be bandits and unfortunate coincidences."

"Besides," Levy said as she went to the guild door, ready to go out for more medicine. "The Magic Council already doesn't like us. Staying on their good side is a priority right now."

"Oh, come on, when have we ever listened to the council?" Natsu brought his fist down on the table. "Let's go teach those asses a lesson they'll never forget, don't ever mess with Fairy Tail!"

In a flash, Master Makarov was ten feet tall and three inches away. "I WOULDN'T BE SO WORRIED ABOUT THE MAGIC COUNCIL IF YOU IDIOTS DIDN'T GET ME IN TROUBLE WITH THEM ONCE A WEEK!"

Natsu cringed. "Errr, point taken..."

Suddenly, the door to the guild banged open, letting in the wind and rain from outside. In the opening stood a cloaked silhouette, leaning up against the doorframe. Many guild members rushed around to grab suddenly airborne papers and items that blew away at the sudden breeze.

"Hey, you!" Growled Gajeel as he snatched a few sheets of paper from Levy's book out of the air. "Close the damn door, or am I gonna have to come over there and make you!"

"Who are you?" Erza asked, advancing on the door.

The person, the woman, laughed, stepping further inside as the door closed behind her. "No need to get your iron in a twist, metal-mouth. I'm just here to visit. And as for you, redhead, you seen a pict mage around here? Goes by the name of Reedus."

As she said this, a commotion could be heard from the back of the guild. As Fairy Tail members turned, they saw Reedus racing towards the figure, a smile on his face. Reaching her, they embraced warmly, like old friends. "Welcome back, you wild one!"

Even from beneath the cowl of the cloak, the whole guild could see her smile. "Told you I'd be back, Reedus. I always come back."

"And where have you been this time? Last time you visited, you'd been halfway around the world and back! What could possibly be left out there for you to see?"

Her smile grew. "The world changes every day, Reedus. You told me that. Gotta keep up the archives, I suppose. I'm back now, though."

Reedus's smile dropped a bit. "How long will you stay this time?"

"Well, I was thinking...maybe I'd take a break from traveling. Watch the world change from one place instead of catching glimpses on the way by."

Reedus stepped back, flabbergasted. The guild was silent behind him, completely confused by the events transpiring.

"You'll stay?"

The woman flipped the cowl back, finally revealing her face. "If that's ok with you, pop."

The guild shook with noise, "WHAT?"

***Sighs in relief* Well, there it is. Chapter 1. If anyone reads this, hope you liked it! **

**~NSM**


	2. The Wanderer

**Posted the chapter, and half an hour later, a review! My expectations increased by +1(I'd say 100%, but you can't really multiply zero...). Anyway, figured I'd release the next one, since it have it written. This is for you, TheBlankWriter! ;)**

Erza stepped forward, the first one out of shock. "You have a child, Reedus? How could you not tell me?!"

The rest of the guild mirrored Erza's cry, surging forward to see the woman before them. She looked nothing like Reedus. In fact, the only thing they really shared was height. She was blonde, fair skinned, with turquoise eyes and arm tattoos. Clothed in boots, black pants and a tunic, combat gloves, and a cloak, she looked more ready to fight than sit down and paint. The rapier at her waist emphasized the point. Reedus stepped forward, throwing his hands out. "My friends, just a moment!"

Ten minutes later, the guild was finally quiet. Reedus stepped up to explain. "She is not really my daughter, you could say that I adopted her. Her traveling takes her far and wide, which is why you have not seen her until now."

"If memory serves, the last time I was here, half the guild was gone. It seems that their deaths were exaggerated." The woman looked around at the staring faces. "My name is Shira. Shira Shadewalker. I'm from a town far north of Magnolia. I just stopped by to say hello, before I found a place to stay."

Erza came forward. "If you're Reedus's adopted daughter, how come we've never heard about you?"

Shira smirked. "Reedus is a pretty quiet guy. I can't count all of the times he's said the words 'you never asked'."

Thinking back, most of the guild could remember hearing the same words come out of the pict mage's mouth. It was true that he was a quiet man, more keen to paint and draw in the background than talk.

"Oui. Come to think of it, I was just about to say that."

Lucy had to shout a bit to be heard above the murmuring of the guild. "How come you don't visit more often?"

Shira smiled again. "I guess I just have that traveling spirit. I'd always wanted to see the world as a kid, so when I was finally old enough, I thought, 'why not?' Anyway, Reedus had all of you. He didn't need me running around here, too."

"Not so, I have missed you!" Reedus exclaimed, turning to her. "Now that you have returned, you could join the guild, and stay here with all of us!"

Smile faltering, Shira stepped back a bit. "I wouldn't want to break up this big family. You all seem pretty tight, I'd just be..."

Then Master Makarov stood before her, dwarfed in stature but steeped in presence. "You are Reedus's family. Any family of a guild member is one of mine, and of this guild. We would be happy to accept you into Fairy Tail."

Shira stood still, a look of shock on her face. "You'd...I can..."

Suddenly, she knelt at eye level to Master, her eyes wet. "I would be honored to join your guild, Master."

He put his hand on Shira's shoulder, about to say something else, when a jarring crash came from outside. The door splintered, and Levy came flying through, hitting the far wall. Gajeel sprung up, eyes blazing and sword-arm at the ready. The guild rushed outside only to see a band of Devil Claw mages disappearing into the night, recognizable by the guild symbol on their jackets.

"Cowards!" Screamed Erza as she moved to go after them, until the Master stopped her. She looked down, confused.

He had a hard look on his face. "Not now, Erza. If we're going to fight them, we need to be organized. I will not start a war foolishly."

Everyone could hear Natsu now. "ALL RIGHT! Finally, getting back at those bastards, Dragon Slayer style! Come on, Gramps, just send Laxus, Gajeel and I, they'll never know what him 'em!"

In the background, Wendy raised her voice. "Me too! They can't do this to our family!"

At this, Shira whirled around, eyes wide. "Dr...Dragon Slayers?"

Gajeel stepped out of the crowd, Levy in his arms, still unconscious from the impact. "What's it to you, kid?"

"I'm a Sky Dragon Slayer, Gajeel here is an Iron Dragon Slayer, Laxus is a Lightning Dragon Slayer, and that's Natsu. He's a Fire Dragon Slayer!" Wendy stood before her, an unsuspecting kid with a wealth of power.

Shira looked down, around, and then straight at Reedus, who looked back at her with sympathy. "You're all...I...I need to go!" She turned quickly, speed walking up the street. "I'll, I'll be back tomorrow, Reedus!"

"But you still need your guild stamp!" Yelled Lucy. Shira looked back briefly, but kept walking.

Reedus sighed, looking after her as she disappeared from sight. "She's had a bad experience with dragons, and doesn't particularly trust dragon slayers. Before I found her, her town had been destroyed by a dragon."

The slayers were stunned. "So...she's seen a dragon? Was it Igneel?! Hey, wait!" Natsu moved to go after her, Wendy not far behind, when the Master slammed his huge fist down before he could go a single step. "Owww...what the heck, Gramps?"

"Let her go, Natsu." With that, the guild members re-entered Fairy Tail to begin strategizing for wa

**~NSM**


	3. Scrimmage

**:) :) :) That's all I can say, really. To those reviewing, following, favoriting, visiting, and just viewing, thank you :) here you go, BubblesTheDragonSlayer!**

The next day, the guild buzzed with energy. Most had been there all night, discussing battle plans. When Shira returned, most were too busy with the planning to notice. Mirajane looked up from the bar, sending a smile over. "Can I get you anything, dear?"

Shira smiled, stepping over and sitting down at the bar. "I'll have a kiwi juice, if you've got it."

Mirajane laughed, looking over towards Gajeel's table, where he and Lily were sitting. "We just started stocking it, another member drinks nothing else."

"How are the battle plans going? What is going on, anyway?"

Mirajane set down the glass of juice, leaning her arms on the counter with a frown. "Another guild, Devil Claw, moved in a few miles away. We've had some problems with them in the past, but they've started attacking guild members who are out on jobs. The attack on Levy yesterday is the latest."

"Why are they doing it?"

"We don't know. They appear out of nowhere, and disappear just as fast. They also seem to know exactly how to fight any guild member they come across. It's as if they can see the future."

"Hmmmm...that is strange." Shira sipped her drink, pondering this information, when Lucy and the rest of Team Natsu came up behind her.

"Didn't get a chance to really introduce myself yesterday. I'm Lucy, a Celestial Mage. This is Erza, a Requip Mage, Gray, an Ice Mage, Happy, and you already kind of know Natsu."

Shira looked at each of them as they nodded in greeting. "It's nice to meet all of you! Sorry for leaving so suddenly yesterday, I just..."

"Reedus explained everything. Natsu, Wendy, Laxus and Gajeel are all nice, you won't have to worry about them!"

Hearing his name, Gajeel walked over, Lily trailing behind him. "So, what kinda magic do you use?"

Shira smiled at him, and stood. "I'm not as much of a magic user as I am a sword fighter. When I traveled the world, I learned all sorts of techniques with this blade."

Erza seemed quite interested at this. "Really? I am a sword user myself, I would be interested to see those techniques."

Shira looked at her. "I'd be happy to! Nice to see a wizard with some respect towards swordplay. If you want to scrimmage any time, let me know."

Erza smiled. "We could start now, if you like. Some practice before the real thing."

And with that, the guild members gathered outside, excited to watch Erza battle the mysterious new Mage. Already, Mirajane was taking bets, most in favor of Erza. They began with a clash of swords, testing each other's strength. Flying back, Erza charged, whipping her sword around to catch her opponent off guard. Shira blocked the attack with ease, countering with her own strike with lightning fast speed. They traded blows for a while, giving and taking ground as if they were dancing instead of fighting. Despite the serious blows, both mages were smiling and laughing.

The guild was surprised. No one lasted this long against Erza.

Suddenly, Shira ducked under a swipe of Erza's sword instead of blocking. There were cheers, many thinking that she was getting tired. Instead, though, Shira dashed under Erza's arm, landing a blow with the flat side of her blade. A hit. Shira danced away, flipping the sword in her hand.

Erza was stunned, as was the rest of the guild. Face growing serious once more, she sprang at her opponent, blade shining in the sun. Their dance continued, and they traded blows again until a particularly strong clash sent Shira flying. She crashed into a tree, scrambling to regain her posture. She flew across the ground at Erza, sword forward. Erza moved her blade to block, but realized nearly too late that Shira had changed her tactics, moving at the last minute for a side-swipe instead of a head on attack. She parried, receiving a small hit on her arm instead of what would have been a full on slice, then flicked the sword out of Shira's hands. It flew through the air before landing point first into a tree.

Shira looked to the sword, amazed that someone had disarmed her. "...whoops."

Erza took advantage of her surprise and charged. Those that had bet on Erza cheered, sure that this was the end of the battle.

Suddenly, Shira's hands flashed out, grasping the sword about to land a hit on her. The audience stood still, shocked. "So that's why she has the gloves..." Lucy whispered.

Reinforced with tempered steel, Shira's gloves sang as she blocked blow after blow from Erza, who was getting frustrated. Finally, she cried out. "Demon Blade: Crimson Sakura!"

Erza's blade glowed with a new light, slamming into Shira with great force and sending her crashing into the trees. The pile of rubble was silent for a moment, until she shot up with great force, eyes glowing with anger.

The guild members stared. They were actually glowing.

A turquoise light flared out from Shira's eyes, mirrored by the tattoos covering her arms. She snarled, and pounced at Erza with new fire. It quickly became clear that although Erza had strengthened her offense exponentially with magic, Shira was still on par with the Requip Mage. In the crowd, Reedus grew more and more worried.

The battle raged, both opponents trading more and more powerful blows, Erza with a blade, Shira now with only her hands. Gray leaned over to Natsu. "Don't know why she's afraid of dragon slayers. If she's on the same level as Erza, she'd kick all of your butts."

Natsu glowered, watching Shira more closely. "I'd take both of 'em on with both hands tied behind my back."

Everyone who heard him laughed, remembering all of the times Erza had pummeled Natsu when he challenged her.

On the field, Erza was sweating. "You're pretty good. I'm surprised at how you can meld all of the different styles of battle together into one."

Shira didn't answer, eyes still glowing. Something was wrong. The smiling jokester they had met was gone, replaced with something else, a fighting machine. The battle continued, and would have escalated had Master Makarov not spoken over the crowd. "Fairy Tail, to battle stations! Devil Claw is here!"

With those words, the Fairy Tail guild jumped into action. Members raced to meet the enemy, ready to exact revenge on the guild that had hurt their comrades. Erza rushed to join them, but looked back at Shira. She still stood at the center of the field, eyes glowing and panting. She went back to her friend, for they had become friends in that fight. Erza respected anyone who could fight so well and cared for family, and this girl embodied both. "Come on, Shira. The guild needs you. Your guild needs you. We must stand together."

Shira glanced up at Erza, the glowing light fading. "...yes. You're right. Let's go!"

**I will not be able to post another update for a few hours, as it is Thanksgiving today(for those who don't do that whole thing, basically I'm going to go sit around all day with family. And eat.). Hope this will tide you over(cliffhanger!), I will post another when I return! Probably will also do some writing in the car ;)**

**~NSM**


	4. Devil Claw

**I'm back! :) I hope everyone had a fantastic day, no matter what you were doing!**

At the front line, the battle was not going well. Once again, the Devil Claw members seemed to know just how to counter even the most powerful Fairy Tail wizards. Even the Dragon Slayers were having difficulties, each matched against mages who were unsurprised by anything they threw at them. Surprisingly, Gajeel was having the most trouble. He was up against a Magnetic Mage, and not having any luck landing a blow.

"Iron Dragon Roar!" The Magnetic Mage pushed himself away from the blast, easily dodging before changing polarity and dragging Gajeel towards him for a hard punch to the head.

Hitting a wall with some force, Gajeel caught his breath before jumping back in. "Iron Dragon Secret Art: Iron God Sword!"

Once again, the Magnetic Mage easily dodged, but this time, he met resistance from a sword behind him. Shira had joined the fight. Countering the Magnetic Mage's close range weapons, they battled for a time. Seemingly close matched at first, Shira gained the upper hand quickly, finally winning when she sliced him across the face hard for a knockout. Turning to Gajeel, she smirked. "Having some trouble?"

Gajeel stared, angry that she had defeated his opponent so easily. "How come his magic didn't affect yer sword?"

Shira glanced at him as she downed another Devil Claw Mage. "Picked it up in a country near the South Pole. They make their metal special so it can withstand the temperatures down there, and focus their magic. You don't see it very often around here, it's pretty rare for them to let someone walk off with it."

"And they let you?"

Shira looked away to block an attack. "They owed me a favor, and I needed a sword. Pretty simple, metal-mouth."

Gajeel grinned. "Better be careful, Blondie, or I'll be eating that sword."

"I'd like to see you try, iron-for-brains. You'll be eating my dust if you keep talking that way." Laughing, the two fighters moved on to other battles.

Across the way, Natsu was having difficulties. A particularly strong Water Mage had challenged him, and kept dousing his flames. He was running low, despite the air of confidence he kept up. Erza was having similar problems. A Clothier Wizard, of all things, kept erasing every set of armor she requipped. Laxus fought an Earth-based Mage, who kept grounding himself and avoiding his lightening. Across the field, each and every Fairy Tail wizard was matched with a Devil Claw Mage that seemed to know their every move, and a way to counter it.

From the infirmary of Fairy Tail, Levy observed the chaos with the rest of the bed-ridden guild members. After the hard knock to the back wall, she had been unable to join the fight. Now that she was awake, though, she wanted to aid the comrades fighting outside. She worried for her friends. Seeing Gajeel, she followed his actions, surprised to see that he was no longer troubled by the pesky Mage from earlier. Now he ran from person to person, defeating wizards left and right, even though everyone else was having trouble. She looked at each of the Fairy Tail wizards, perfectly matched with an opponent who could defeat them. Suddenly, she realized how to beat the Devil Claw guild.

"Warren! Wake up! Can you send a message out to all of the Fairy Tail members? I think I know what we need to do!"

Moments later, her voice could be heard in every Fairy Tail mage's head. "Hey, everyone! I think I figured out a way to beat this pack of jerks!"

"Levy, you're alright!" The relief in everyone's voice could be heard. Gajeel took a moment while he fought to smile back towards the guild.

"Yeah, I'm fine! Just a little bump! But listen! Everyone switch opponents! Each person you've been fighting against is perfectly matched to you, so find someone else and exchange! Hurry!"

Natsu groaned through the mind link. "Aww, come on! I've got this guy on the run!"

Gray chimed in next. "Natsu, I can see you getting your ass pummeled from here. Get over here and deal with this lava-guy, come on!"

Across the battle field, mages began switching places. The advantage Devil Claw had held at the beginning of the battle began slipping away, and as more and more of their mages fell, they could see it. Shouts of 'retreat!' began to ring across the battlefield, and soon, all that was left of the enemy guild was a dust cloud. Fairy Tail had won.

**Bit of a shorter chapter, but the first Fairy Tail vs Devil Claw battle is over! Hope you enjoyed, and if you're out there, let me know what you think! To those who have reviewed already(BubblesTheDragonSlayer, TheBlankWriter), thank you, and see you in the next one! :)**


	5. Of Parties and Dragons

**Welcome, new follower videogamerfan144! Hope you enjoy this chapter! And thank you, BubblesTheDragonSlayer, I was hoping you would all like the battle! Sorry for the wait, got dragged out of the house for Black Friday shopping(so...many...people...)**

**Anyway, enjoy! **

Back at the guild, the celebration was just getting started. In the wake of their victory, Fairy Tail did what it did best: party. Cheering and laughing could be heard across the guild hall, contests and fist fights breaking out everywhere. At the moment, Natsu was challenging Laxus to yet another one on one battle that would last a second. Guild members laughed as Natsu hit a wall, still sparking.

A few tables over, Shira sat with Reedus, sipping on a kiwi juice. They observed the joyful chaos around them, and Reedus began sketching the scene.

"I think I know where I got the traveling obsession from, Reedus. Do you document every event that goes on here?"

"Oui, although I do not go looking for trouble, as some people do." Reedus glanced over at Shira, frowning slightly. "Today, during the battle with Erza..."

Shira sat up. "I had my sword, it was all under control. I just wasn't expecting her attack, that's all. She's a strong Mage, no doubt."

"And you are too. I know you don't believe it, you can control your magic. Why else would you go so far to get a sword like yours?"

"It's not that simple, Reedus, and you know it. Besides, it's better this way. No one needs that in the world." With that, Shira stood. "I'm going to get another kiwi juice. Do you want anything?"

Reedus gave he a disapproving look, but shook his head. Moving towards the bar, she passed a table populated with Team Natsu. Erza stood as she walked by. "You are quite the fighter, Shira. It was an honor to battle against someone with such skill."

Shira was taken aback at her kind words. "It was my pleasure. You are a fantastic fighter, yourself. May I ask where you learned your swordplay?"

The kiwi juice forgotten, Shira joined their table, discussing swordplay with Erza, the places she had visited with Lucy, and the multitude of enemies she had met with Natsu and Gray. The night went on and on, the hour growing late as the celebration continued. Shira was relating a particularly exciting tale about her run in with desert bandits near the western coast of Fiore when Master Makarov's voice rang over all the noise.

"Fairy Tail! Today, we achieved a great victory over our enemy. I am proud to call each of you my children. Tonight is the night for Fairies!"

A resounding cheer rose through the crowd, as everyone raised their drinks.

"Tomorrow, we will finish what they started. Tomorrow, we will defeat Devil Claw at their own guild hall!"

The guild descended into chaos once more, the anticipation for the coming battle growing with every moment. Most knew the mages who had been injured by the ambushes, and all had felt the sting of the enemy guild's attacks that day, before the tables had turned. Revenge was on everyone's mind.

"Will you really go to full out war against Devil Claw?" Asked Shira.

Lucy turned. "Knowing the Master, he fully intends to repay that guild for their attacks on our members. To begin with, they were barely a registered guild, close enough to a dark guild that the council already doesn't trust them."

"Yeah, the council will probably thank us for taking out that trash!" Natsu laughed. "Come on Happy, we'd better get some rest for tomorrow!"

With that, Natsu and the small blue exeed left the guild. As more members began to trickle out, Shira turned to Lucy. "I hope you'll allow me to join you tomorrow. Taking down a dark guild seems like a pretty great adventure."

Lucy beamed at her. "Of course you can come! You're practically part of the guild now, anyway, and we could use your help!"

"Yeah, you're pretty handy with that sword. Plus, Gajeel might need you to bail him out again." Gray laughed. From across the room, Gajeel fumed. "I heard that, stripper! Why don't you go put some pants on!"

"Gah, not again!" Gray raced from the guild, headed back home at a breakneck pace.

Shira laughed. "Man, you guys are pretty crazy. I'd hate to go against you in any circumstance."

"We're not invincible, but we've all proved ourselves. That's what this guild is all about: getting stronger and being there for your comrades." Erza looked out over the remaining partiers. "It seems to have worked out well. Few people have the upper hand on Fairy Tail."

"Few? You guys seem pretty unbeatable, I wouldn't want to see those few people."

Gajeel stepped up behind them. "Unless that sword can slice dragon scales, you'd be fresh out of luck."

Shira stared. "Dragon scales?"

"Remember the last time you visited? Well, did you ever hear why we were gone?" Lucy asked.

"Just that the island you were on had been destroyed. Why? Are you saying someone took out an entire island?"

Jet and Droy joined the conversation. "Something would be more accurate. A dragon came while all our strongest were there for the S-Class Trials."

"What? I thought they had all disappeared?" Shira was shocked.

Gajeel snorted in anger. "Apparently this one didn't get the memo. Came roarin' in and almost killed off all of us. Woulda destroyed the whole island if our old guild master hadn't protected us. She cast a spell that froze the whole pace in time for 7 years."

A sinking feeling settled in the pit of Shira's stomach. "Who...what dragon?"

"The black dragon of the apocalypse. Acnologia."

**And the conversation turns to dragons... ;) **


	6. Of Dragons and War

***sigh*...two more days before I return to school... Good luck to everyone out there coming to the end of their first semester, hope you enjoy the chapter! Now, about dragons...** Shira couldn't breath. "What? Acnologia?" "Yeah, bastard shows up right after we just defeated another dark guild. Don't know what he was pissed about, but he nearly got us. You know about him?" Shira looked down. "Just rumors, hearsay. But if all the dragons disappeared in 777, then why was he still around?" "Never got the chance to ask him. Wendy tried to talk to him, but he wasn't too keen on talking at the time." Shira sat back, absorbing this information. "So dragons are still alive..." She whispered. Gajeel continued on. "Anyway, haven't seen him since then, so he probably crawled back into the pit he came from. And good riddance. I never thought a creature could be that much of a monster." Shira stood rapidly. "Yeah, I bet. Hey, I'm gonna head back. Gotta get some rest before that big battle tomorrow, right? Seeya!" With that, the remaining guild members watched as she raced away again. "Huh, must have a pretty nice bed if she's that excited to sleep." Jet surmised. The next day, Fairy Tail gathered around the outside of the Devil Claw guild hall. Master Makarov was giving a speech to the mages, preparing them for the coming battle. Everyone was on edge. No sign of any life could be seen inside, and the streets were quiet. "Ready Fairies?" Master shouted. "With a resounding cry, the members of Fairy Tail charged inside the hall. There, they met heavy resistance from lesser guild members. "Erza, Natsu, Lucy, Gajeel, Gray, Wendy! You all go on and find the Devil Claw Master! We'll hold down the fort down here!" Cried Mirajane as she threw off more enemies. The six of them nodded and all raced toward the next door, when a shadow joined them. "Shira, what are you doing here?" Asked Wendy. "Figured I'd go with you, see just how strong this guild really is. Besides, don't want Gajeel to get stuck alone with the Magnetic Mage again." "One time, can we give it a rest?!" Gajeel stormed through the door as the others ran after, laughing. The hallway was quiet, and the seven mages walked in every silence towards the next door. Suddenly, from behind a curtain, the Lava Mage from the day before appeared, launching himself at Gray. He dodged, and Natsu took over. "Erza! Take them all ahead, I'll meet you at the Master!" With that, the Lava Mage and the Fire Dragon Slayer fought, and the temperature rose significantly. "Don't be late, Natsu!" Erza, Shira, Wendy, Lucy, Gajeel and Gray raced through the next door, ready for their next obstacle. Inside, the room was filled to the brim with color. The six remaining Fairies moved cautiously across the floor. As Wendy passed a particularly colorful statue, she screamed, and out came the Clothier Mage that Erza had battled. "Wendy, over here!" Gray yelled as the room pitched and turned, color being thrown around. Gray stepped forward. "Ice make, Sword!" As the ice appeared, Gray called to the rest of the team. "You guys keep going! I beat this guy yesterday, I'll take care of him while you get the Master!" The Clothier Mage seemed distressed, stripping Gray down to his underwear, but it didn't faze the Ice Make Wizard. As the remaining team moved on, ice began to cover the room. "Ready for some more?" In the adjoining room, water covered the floor. "It's as if they knew exactly who would be coming..." Murmured Wendy, as Lucy took out Aquarius's key. "They didn't account for Levy, though, she figured out how to beat them." Erza motioned to Shira, Gajeel and Wendy, just as the enemy Water Mage appeared. "Lucy, I trust you can handle this Mage again?" "Piece of cake. Open, Gate of the Water Bearer: Aquarius!" The water level within the room began to rise, and the remaining Mages knew it was time to leave. Nodding at Lucy, they made their way into the next room. As they entered, Gajeel felt a pull. "Aww, crap, not this guy again!" With that, the Iron Dragon Slayer was launched across the room into a wall. Wendy moved fast, cushioning the blow with a gust of wind. Then, the Magnetic Mage appeared. "Sky Dragon: Wing Attack!" Wendy launched the Mage across the room, away from Gajeel and the others. "Wendy!" Shira yelled, worried for the small Dragon Slayer. "I'll be fine! He's got nothing to use against me in here, he won't be able to touch me!" And it was true, the lightweight Magnetic Mage was being blown left and right by Wendy's spell, unable to right himself long enough to attack. Gajeel made his way back to Erza and Shira, motioning for them to continue on. "The kid'll be fine. Besides, we've got bigger fish to fry." **And now for the Master... ;) hope you all enjoy! Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, followed, or favorited!** **Followers: BubblesTheDragonSlayer, TheBlankWriter, angelslaugh, videogamerfan144** **Favoriters: BubblesTheDragonSlayer, TheBlankWriter, mandy1oo1** ** 3**


	7. Tricks and Roars

**Who's excited? ;) huge reveal in this one, can't wait to hear your reactions! To my new follower TsunTsunOtaku, as well as all of my others and anyone who has viewed the story, hope you enjoy the new chapter! I had a lot of fun writing it!**

Moving into the next room, the Fairy Tail Mages found themselves in a dead end. "This must be where the Devil Claw master is." Whispered Shira, Hans tight around her sword.

"Yeah, but where is he?"

Then everything happened at once. The floor rumbled, and opened up, out from which three figures leapt. The gigantic Boulder Mage and the Telepathy Mage that had fought with Wendy and Lucy the day before, along with a thin, wiry man. Judging from the fancy cape and hat he wore, this was the Devil Claw Master. "Looks like you picked the wrong defense, dumbass. This'll be over before you know it." Gajeel launched forward at the Boulder Mage, intent on crushing him with brute force.

The other Mage just smirked. "You're right. It will be."

Suddenly, the Telepathy Mage was replaced by the Clothier Mage, and the Boulder Mage by the Magnetic Mage. Gajeel was thrown into a wall once more, and the armor Erza had dawned disappeared in a flash. Shira stood, confused. "What?"

"Arrogant fools. I am no Clothier Mage," the colorful wizard laughed. "I change appearances. Each Mage you met on the way was simply an trick, hiding their true form. Creating the illusion of their powers was child's play, and you all fell for it!"

"Less talking," the Boulder Mage growled. "More hitting."

The Devil Claw Master laughed. "Soon, my pets, but first..."

He gestured at the floor, and from the darkness a ball of lacrima in the center of the room lit up, revealing scenes from each of the previous rooms. Natsu now fought the Water Mage, Gray the Lava Mage, Lucy the Telepathy Mage, and Wendy the Boulder Mage. The tables turned quickly, with each losing ground and getting pummeled. In the final room, Gajeel was thrown around like a baseball, hitting the wall, the ceiling, the floor. Even Erza, who was still trying to equip armor, could do nothing but watch as their friends fought losing battles. Shira unfroze, jumping into action. Targeting the Telepathy Mage first, she jumped, when suddenly the sword was pulled from her hand and thrown sheer through the door. The Magnetic Mage had taken it. "How...?"

"You are not the only one who has visited the countries to the South. Once I got a good look at that sword of yours, I changed my technique. It was simply a matter of finding what magnetic attraction suited that type of metal best. Now that I have relinquished you of your sword, you're powerless. Surrender, sword master. You have lost."

"Shira, run!" Yelled Erza as she lunged once again at her enemy, determined not to be defeated. "Find Warren, tell everyone to retreat back to the guild!"

Again, the Devil Claw Master spoke. "This room has been sealed. As long as I maintain the seal, no one will be leaving. You see that your friends have found themselves fighting their previous opponents. The same goes for those in the guild hall. All of you have fallen into my trap. It has taken many months of surveillance and planning, but slowly I gathered a Mage for every one of you Fairy scum. The return of your more powerful mages only delayed the inevitable."

"Why are you doing this? What has Fairy Tail done to you?" Erza asked, before being struck down.

"Don't flatter yourselves. I'm simply going down the line, destroying the strongest guild in Fiore before moving on to the next one. You think you're so important, you Fairies," he spit, eyes burning. "You are nothing. And now, as you watch your comrades be destroyed around you, you will know it."

"No," Shira whispered, hands clenching.

She feared for Reedus, Warren, Lucy, Wendy, everyone who had welcomed her in, called her family. "You will not hurt them..."

The Devil Claw Master laughed, staring down at the weapon-less woman. "Yes, I know you. The wanderer. The sword master. The unmarked girl with no magic, no home. Who are you now?"

Shira mumbled again. "Didn't catch that, my dear Fairy, what are you?"

Suddenly, Shira was glowing again. She leapt at the guild master, rage showing on her face. "I am most certainly not 'your dear'. And I am not a Fairy, either." Shira gazed sadly at her comrades. "I almost was...but no."

She lunged suddenly at the Devil Claw Master, purring speed into the charge. "I am a monster!"

Gajeel gaped as her tattoos glowed brighter, turquoise in the darkness of the room. "Now I remember. I thought those symbols looked familiar, but I never thought..."

"She did say she didn't like dragons..." Erza murmured as she watched the other woman.

Shira's mouth opened wide. "Black Dragon: Apocalypse Roar!"

"Acnologia's daughter..."

**...I'm just gonna let that sink in... ;) tell me what you think!**


	8. Revealed

**Sorry for the late upload, school started again today! :)**

**Thank you to TsunTsunOtaku for the review!**

"Black Dragon: Gale Force!" Shira rammed into the Devil Claw Master, throwing him across the room into the Magnetic Mage. Gajeel fell to the ground, no longer being tossed about. He stood shakily, and sent an iron fist into the Clothier Mage. Erza requipped new armor, and the two watched as Shira pummeled the master.

"I figured she just didn't like dragons, but with Acnologia as a dad..."

"No wonder she didn't trust Dragon Slayers. What a childhood."

Gajeel looked at the Requip Mage. "Didn't Reedus say somethin' about a dragon destroying her town?"

"Yeah..."

Erza imagined the scene. A young Shira playing in her home, happy. Then, a dragon appears, razing the town and killing the people and destroying everything its path but a little girl. Gajeel crossed his arms. "And I thought Metalicana was a real jerk. So do we let her keep destroying this guy?"

Erza frowned. "That's not what I'm worried about. If she does have magic, then why has she chosen to use a sword?"

"People don't trust Dragon Slayers already. If the daughter of the most evil dragon showed up, would you want her help? The sword was her way of bein' normal."

Erza sighed. "You're right. Even so, I'm worried what she'll do after she's done with the Devil Claw Master. So far she has not acknowledged us, but later..."

The two Fairy Tail wizards contemplated this as the Devil Claw Master was thrown back across the room. The two lackey mages had been knocked out long ago. Shira continued to release powerful blasts of energy that were uncomfortably similar to Acnologia's power. Erza closed her eyes, remembering that day on Tenroe Island. The day Acnologia came and nearly destroyed them. If Shira was anything like him in this state, there was no telling what destruction she could cause.

Gajeel interrupted her train of thought. "I wonder if Reedus knows her secret."

"Most likely. He would have hidden it to protect her, though. Especially if he has seen this happen before."

Gajeel grunted. "Well, we could sure use his help. Once she's done with that pile of scraps, we're gonna need to calm her down. Sort of reminds me of me when I get angry, to be honest."

"Somehow, I think this is different. I don't even know if she would be aware enough to understand what was going on were we to get close enough to speak to her"

"I think she is aware in there at some level, or at least she was the last time this happened. If not, Reedus told her what happened. Either way, before she attacked, she whispered something. I'm sure she knew I could hear her."

"What did she say?"

Gajeel paused, staring at the blonde Dragon Slayer. "She said 'I'm sorry. Tell them all I'm sorry'."

Outside in the guild hall, the battle was just wrapping up. It was true that the Fairy Tail mages had been outmatched for a while, but once they had all realized what was going on, they switched opponents. Now, most of the Devil Claw mages lay on the ground, unconscious. Levy, Lissana and Mirajane walked among them, picking out and treating injured Fairies. Reedus glanced over at the main guild building when a loud boom sounded, and a blast of energy surged into the sky through a hole in the roof. While the rest of the Fairy Tail mages were confused, Reedus's heart stopped. "Oh, no..."

Racing into the building, Reedus found Natsu standing over a defeated Water Mage. He was beat up, but alive. Natsu looked up when the tall Pict Mage entered the room, surprised. "What's up, Reedus? Is everyone ok?"

"Outside, oui. But I fear for our friends battling with the guild master."

Natsu grinned, already running to the door. "Then let's go give 'em a hand!"

Together the made their way towards the center of the guild building, all quiet except for the distant sounds of battle coming from the center room. Along the way, they passed Gray, Lucy, and Wendy, who had all defeated their enemies, despite being poorly matched. When they reached the final door, a roar echoed through the hallway. "What was that?" Asked Wendy, afraid.

Gray looked serious. "I don't know, but it sounded familiar."

Lucy moved to peer into the room, when her foot hit something and she tripped. Landing on the ground, she turned over to see what the object was. "Ow...hey, wait a minute. Isn't this Shira's sword?"

Reedus knelt to the ground, shaking. "Oui...it is...which can only mean one thing."

"What?"

"That roaring. The shaking guild. The blast of energy. Shira is using her magic, and it has gone out of her control."

Natsu scratched his head. "I thought she didn't have any magic?"

"No, she does not use it. There is a reason she doesn't trust Dragon Slayers."

Suddenly, the building shook with another roar. Light could be seen streaming briefly through a crack in the door before fading, as something slammed into the other side. Wendy jumped back from the door just as a pair of turquoise, glowing eyes appeared, and the Devil Claw Master broke through. Following closely behind was Shira, who sent another blast of energy at the enemy.

"It's because she is one."

**But how will they deal with her? ;) love to all!**


	9. Return

**To make up for the late-ish chapter, it's a longer one! Enjoy, and welcome sarah scarletxX! Glad you liked the story! :)**

"Wait, WHAT?" Natsu cried, staring at Shira. "Why didn't you tell us, Reedus?!

Reedus looked sheepishly to the floor. "Well, you never asked. And besides, she does not like to talk about it."

Natsu frowned, brain working hard to connect the pieces. "So, wait...If she's a Dragon Slayer, then who—"

"Acnologia." Erza said as she stepped through the door to watch as the one-sided battle continued. "Her father is Acnologia."

"Oui," Reedus replied sadly, "that is the truth. When I found her long ago, she had just been abandoned by Acnologia. She was afraid of herself, and what he had taught her. When she was old enough, she vowed that she would travel the world searching for a way to control her power. That was nearly ten years ago. When she returned, while you were all lost with Tenrou Island, she thought she had finally done it. That sword, there, is what she found."

The Fairy Tail mages stared at the weapon. At a glance, it look like a simple rapier. To someone skilled in metal working, however, the subtle differences in the color and weight of the material was special, giving it an almost black color and sheen.

"It's a Southern metal. Haven't seen it around here, but it focuses magic, helps the wielder remain in control when doing powerful spells. For Shira, I would assume that's all of them." Commented Gajeel, who picked up the weapon.

Erza looked to the Pict Mage. "Reedus, can you talk to her? Get her to see some sense?"

Natsu pouted. "Some sense? Come on, she's destroying that guy! He totally deserves it!"

"Yes, she is fighting him for now," Erza started, "but what happens when he's defeated? Right now, we are the only ones in the room."

"Nah, I could take her."

"No Natsu, you cannot." Reedus motioned at the sword. "That was was the only thing keeping her sane. When she battled Erza, she slipped a bit. Without it, she would have gone berserk. You need to get it back into her hands, or we are all doomed."

"Yes, I remember seeing her change in battle," Erza said, remembering their scrimmage. It seemed like years ago instead of just the other day. "When she began to glow, her fighting style became more fierce, focused on offense instead of defense. Had I not been an expert sword master as well, she could probably have killed me."

Gray and the others were shocked at this confession. It was very seldom for Eza to admit something like that. "So...that sword will calm her down?"

"Oui, it should bring her back to her senses as soon as she comes in contact."

"Then there we go!" Natsu snatched the sword from Gajeel, jumping into action. "HEY, SHIRA, HERE! TAKE YOU'RE SWOR—"

Shira turned, and in a single motion, knocked Natsu the the ground. "Ow...here, Gajeel, why don't you try..." Natsu murmured, dazed.

Erza, Lucy, and the rest shook their heads at the foolish Fire Dragon Slayer on the ground. Before anyone could say more on that, though, the ground shook. Erza looked up, and then pushed everyone out of the way before a blast of energy hit the floor where they had once stood. Gray rubbed his head where it had hit the floor. "Uh oh...looks like she's done with the master..."

"And moved on to us!" Wendy finished fearfully.

Gajeel took up the sword and formed his scales, jumping into the air above Shira. "Shira!"

She looked up, sending another blast towards the Iron Dragon Slayer. Instead of blocking, though, Gajeel dodged, falling down past the magic and latching on to the other slayer. "Snap out of it, Blondie, come on!"

Snarling at the Iron Dragon Slayer hanging onto her back, Shira jumped at a wall, hitting it hard with Gajeel in between. Almost losing his grip, he pushed off of the wall, catching her off guard. They flew across the room to the opposite side, where only quick maneuvering from the Black Dragon Slayer kept her from being in Gajeel's previous position. "Black Dragon: Eclipse Storm!"

A wave of energy radiated from Shira, knocking down everyone within the room and further damaging the Devil Claw Guild building. By sheer will, Gajeel still held on.

Grabbing her arm, he finally shoved the sword into her hand, and then flew back as she hit him with a blast of energy. Lucy grimaced. "Man, if that's what the slayer is like, I'd hate to get hit by the real thing..."

Above them, all motion stopped. Erza and the rest watched as the glow in Shira's eyes faded, leaving wide, teary eyes. Before anyone could make a move, the light returned and radiated from her, fading to reveal that the slayer had disappeared. "Wait...what? What the hell, where'd she go?" Natsu complained.

Gajeel sat up, rubbing his head. "She disappeared..."

Erza frowned. "Yes, but where did she go?"

Wendy looked around. "She's not in here anymore, that's for sure..."

"Don't you see?" The mages turned to Reedus, who knelt down, spent. "Can't you hear her?"

"Don't know what you're talking about, man. The only thing I can hear is this wind."

Lucy looked up. "Come to think of it, where did this wind come from? It's not windy outside."

The guild members looked up at the enormous hole in the ceiling, at the sky. Lucy was right, there was no wind. It was peaceful now, except for the sound. Gajeel was the one to realize it. "It's not wind...it almost sounds like..."

"Oui. It's Shira. She is screaming. This happened once before, not long after I met her. Just like today, she lost control. Only, instead of destroying an enemy or a guild, it was a city. When she came to, she saw what she had done, and could not take it. It took me days to find her again, and even longer to convince her that it was not her fault. I still do not think I succeeded."

"But...she didn't hurt anyone! Well, the two Devil Claw Mages and their master...and Natsu and Gajeel both took a hit...but nothing so drastic!"

Reedus looked up at Lucy. "I'm sure she doesn't know that. And besides, it doesn't matter. She lost control, and she could have done much more."

"Well she shouldn't beat herself up. Everyone makes mistakes." Erza stood straight. Come on, we'll find her."

Wendy raced after her, determined. "Gajeel, Natsu and I can track her. Come on, you guys!"

"Right." Natsu and Gajeel moved to follow, Lucy not far behind with Reedus. Outside, the three Dragon Slayers sniffed the air, searching for the scent of their friend. Catching it, they raced off, the others in pursuit.

**:) hope you all enjoyed! I love hearing from you, so if you're out there, tell me what you think! One more chapter to come!**


	10. To Belong

**...this is it. I honestly never thought that I would finish this. I hope you enjoy the end of my spur-of-the-moment story, because I certainly did!**

After a stop to check on the rest of the guild, they found her sitting on a stump, staring out to the sea. For a moment, no one said anything, catching their breath. Then, surprisingly, Gajeel spoke. "What d'ya think yer doin' running off like that, Blondie?"

"Yeah, kinda hard to celebrate a victory when one of the winners is gone." Natsu smirked. "Besides, you're the one who took down the top guy. You should be with us."

Shira was silent for a moment. "No, I shouldn't."

Erza stepped forward. "Shira, you did nothing wrong. You were only protecting you're friends."

"And I could have killed you in the process. I don't know why I bothered. I'm a monster, and that's all there is to it."

"No, you're not!" Wendy ran forward, stopping just behind Shira. "You protected us! You fought for us! You laughed with us! Everyone makes mistakes, you can't blame yourself! You're one of us! A Dragon Slayer, a Fairy!"

"Not like this. I'm sorry, Wendy, but I'm not like you."

Gajeel snorted, stepping forward as well. "So you blew up a little, so what? I destroyed the whole guild hall once, and here I am."

"Yeah, if Gajeel can do that, what you did is nothin'! Besides, us Dragon Slayers have to stick together!"

"But I'm not just a Dragon Slayer!" Shira whipped around, standing. "I'm Acnologia's daughter, the most evil dragon there is. I'm a monster, a freak! How could you want that in your guild?"

Now Lucy stepped forward. "You're also Reedus's daughter. He cares about you, we all do! Fairy Tail is your family, not some dragon!"

"Oui. I always told you that you would have a home here at the guild, if you wanted to stay. Now you're here."

Shira turned away again, back towards the water. "I can't stay. It wouldn't be right. After everything that I did..."

"How many times do we have to repeat ourselves?" Gray crossed his arms over his chest, Fairy Tail symbol catching the light. "You didn't do anything wrong."

"But I—"

Then, she felt her hair being lifted up, and something cool being pressed against her neck. A warm feeling flowed through her. "What...?"

Erza stepped back, the guild stamp she'd borrowed from Mirajane in hand. Gajeel set down Shira's hair and joined her, a wide grin on his face. "You left so suddenly that day, you forgot to get your stamp. Now it's official."

Shira placed her hand over the fresh Fairy Tail stamp, her face incredulous. "You...you still want me to join Fairy Tail?"

Gajeel snorted. "Man, haven't you been listening? We don't care what you are, or who yer dad was."

"You're a part of Fairy Tail. And Fairy Tail sticks together, no matter what." Lucy placed her hand on Shira's shoulder. Smiling, she added, "So stop protesting, all right? Like we said, we have a party to go to!"

"And it wouldn't be much of one without you!" Wendy grabbed the Black Dragon Slayer's hand, and pulled her forward. "Come on!"

Natsu began pushing from the back. "Yeah, let's go! I've got a score to settle with Gray, bastard thinks he can beat me in an eating contest! Time to show him just how wrong he is!"

"Shut up, flame-brain you're on! If you think you can beat me..."

They laughed, and all began walking. As they traveled, they talked and joked as if nothing had happened, like a family. 'My family...' Shira thought, smiling. Maybe staying in one place would be a good thing after all.

_Afterword..._

"What did you say, Gajeel?!" Natsu yelled as he flipped a table, moving towards the Iron Dragon Slayer.

"I said yer full of hot air, flame-head! No way Igneel could take down Metalicana, not a chance!"

Throwing a fiery punch, Natsu knocked Gajeel back. "I'm gonna make you eat those words, metal-head!"

"Oh yeah?!"

The rest of the guild watched as the two brawled, before Erza stepped in and bashed their heads together. Everyone laughed, still celebrating their victory over Devil Claw. With their master defeated and the charges against them, they had to disband, leaving Fairy Tail the official strongest guild in Magnolia. Wizards could once again go out on jobs, and the atmosphere in the guild was back to the way it was supposed to be. Macao turned to Mirajane at the bar, still laughing at Natsu and Gajeel's hurt expressions. "They never do learn, do they?"

She laughed. "No, they don't. Luckily they have Wendy and Shira to balance them out!"

"Where are those two, anyway? Haven't seen 'em around."

"I believe Shira took Wendy with her on a job to the neighboring town. Now that I think about it, they should be back soon..."

As Mirajane said this, the guild doors opened and the two female Dragon Slayers walked in. Those near the door greeted them. Lucy and Levy walked over, happy to see their friends. "Hey, you're back! How did the job go?"

Shira laughed. "Easy as pie, not a problem for two Dragon Slayers! Couple of bandits beaten, a town saved, all in a day's work!"

"Yeah, it was fun!" Wendy had a grin from ear to ear, happy that she had been included in the job. She and Shira had become good friends since the battle with Devil Claw, often going out on jobs together. Once, they even convinced Gajeel to go with them.

"Hey, Wendy! Shira! Come ever here, Mira brought food!" Natsu waved from a table where he and Erza sat. Laughing, the two girls made their way over, Shira stopping briefly to greet Reedus, and to speak to Laxus on the way by.

Levy and Lucy laughed. "Well, it looks like everything's back to normal."

"I don't know if normal is quite the right word for it, Luce, but it's certainly Fairy Tail!"

"Yes," Lucy smiled, looking at the guild that had become a family for her and many others. When they had returned with Shira and explained what happened, who she was, the guild had accepted her with open arms. It had been hard at first, especially explaining Acnologia as a father, but with the help of Reedus, Wendy, Erza, plus the rest of Fairy Tail, the Black Dragon Slayer had found where she belonged. "Yes it is."

**The End :.)**

**Thank you all so much for reading, following, favoriting, and reviewing. Especially thanks to BubblesTheDragonSlayer, TheBlankWriter, angelslaugh, videogamerfan144, TsunTsunOtaku, Kyoufu, sarah scarletxX, mandy1oo1. I never thought anyone would read it ;)**

**Once again, thank you all. This was the story of Shira Shadewalker. And this is how it ends. Or, I suppose, began :)**


End file.
